In a typical enterprise, such as a company, educational organization, government agency, and so forth, there may be a relatively large number of intellectual assets. An intellectual asset is any intangible work product, which can be recorded in the form of documents, files, drawings, schematics, patents, source code, and so forth.
Such intellectual assets usually have value. However, it is relatively difficult to valuate such intellectual assets of an enterprise.